


Just One Kiss to Keep Me in the Mix

by jstadrtyhdlm



Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: Jalex - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstadrtyhdlm/pseuds/jstadrtyhdlm





	

**_Jack's POV:_ **

Hosting the APMAs with Alex was like a dream come true in a way. We were up on stage making people laugh and talking about music. Of course it was great. Hell, just about anything would be great if I was with him.

The whole thing actually went pretty good. We opened up with our set, a mix of tons of music we all loved and Something's Gotta Give, which was great, and made asses of our selves through out hosting, and in the process we got quite a few laughs and cheers.

We even pissed off the dude from Metro Station. Alex had to literally explain that it was all in good fun because the big tough guy who'd called us out obviously didn't catch on.

Even though that guy was pretty butt hurt our fun still went on. Before we announced one of the groups to name nominees I even got daring enough to touch Alex's butt.

He paid no attention but I could see the smile playing around his lips and in his eyes. I played it off like nothing happened and went on my merry way.

Alex likes to pretend he doesn't like me but I think it's pretty easy to see through his thin layer of defense against the idea. He's just as into me as I am him.

His dumb ass had to go get drastic and propose to Lisa. I don't know why he did it and I probably never would but it made me upset. So I used my overly sexual personality to pull the perfect stunt just to stir up some trouble.

We came out onto the stage to announce yet another band to come up to give the next award away. I quickly brought up the idea I previously had about a kiss cam.

"Alright I'm gonna be honest with you guys, we had this whole thing set up right now, we can't do it, we were gonna have a kiss cam set up and I was gonna come in there and try to kiss some of you guys," I gestured to all the beautiful people in the audience.

Alex made a cut gesture to his throat, "It's... The kiss cam got cut."

"Fuck it," I said over his words then continued when he's finished, "I'm gonna have my own kiss cam."

I swiftly went over to Alex who had shut his mouth tight and crossed his arms, probably knowing what I had in mind. Guess this was going to have to be PG 13..

I grabbed his head and brought my lips to the edge of his mouth then slid them full on so it was a good kiss. It only lasted a second because I pulled away but it was still amazing.

Alex walked a few feet away from me with a confused and amused look on his face. Not disgusted. Goals.

He said something that I didn't hear as I stated, "That's love!" To the audience.

He turned back to me trying not to crack a smile, "I hated that."

"Do you have herpes?" I asked playfully.

"Yes."

"Oh I do too," I said smiling.

"-and now you do as well," Alex went on.

"Me too, that's fine, I do too. We're good," I stammered out making him chuckle.

"Oh boy," Alex said after a pause, "I hated every second of that. Thank you."

"You tasted like," I grinned and started licking my lips, "Whiskey."

"What is that? Ketchup?" Alex asked  again trying not to smile, he knew very well I didn't fucking taste like ketchup, "Man, oh boy."

I had to stop myself from smiling as Alex made his next statement to the crowd with a light tone to his voice, "Hey, uh, I just wanna thank you guys so much for putting up with our shit tonight. You guys have been a wonderful crowd. It was so good. So good."

Mm dear Alex I think we all know what you're calling good. I turned and smiled at him knowingly.  He didn't look at me but was still smiling to the camera, trying to cover it up with his microphone as he brought us back on script.

We brought the next announcers on stage and Alex made a big deal of giving them kisses on the head so our kiss didn't seem odd.

I quickly hugged a few of them and made my way off the stage and down the small set of stairs to the back stage. I turned my back to the stage knowing Alex would come back and ask me what the hell that was about. I couldn't just tell him I planned that from the start now could I?

"Yo, Barakat!" That all too familiar voice said from behind me.

"Oh hello," I smiled cheekily at him.

Alex threw his arms up, "You went off script. You wanna explain what that was?"

I shrugged, "Not particularly."

He stepped closer and pushed my shoulder, "Smart ass."

"Mhm," I hummed, "You're just mad because you didn't think of it."

He scoffed, "Yeah right."

"Oh, wait no. You're just mad because you didn't hate it as much as you let on," I said flirtatiously.

He squirmed around a little, not really answering, and I knew I was right.

"In fact," I smirked and stepped closer so our faces were near each other, "I think you wouldn't even object to doing it again."

Alex swallowed and looked to my lips then quickly back up to my eyes. Then his head jerked forward and his lips were on mine for a split second before pulling away again.

"Nope." He winked at me and smirked at my shocked expression, "See you out there, buddy."

I didn't say anything back as he walked away. I shook my head a little. Whoa that really happened.

Hell yeah I'd see him out there. My lips formed an unintentional smirk that matched Alex's as I ran to catch up to the only little shit who I'd chase after.


End file.
